The Pirate Princess
by stargazer84
Summary: "Look who we have here. I must say I wasn't expecting someone of your character to be joining the fight today, Granger. Don't you usually let your lackeys do all the dirty work for you?" "I was bored." She stated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm having too much fun writing this...probably because the kid in me wants to be a pirate.

She opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by the sunlight reflecting off the water. She turned away from the glare only to get knocked to the ground. The air in her lungs made a drastic exit from her body. Someone had kicked her down! She felt a large piece of metal bounce in the palm of her hand only to escape her grasp. Hermione looked over to notice it was a large silver sword that was now mere inches from her hand. Her instinct was to immediately retrieve it, but was halted by the weight of a boot pressing into her left shoulder.

She groaned at the pain shooting down her arm. She looked up at her assailant; a tall, thin man was currently pointing the end of his sword at her throat. With the sun shining behind him, and the shadow his hat cast upon him, made it difficult for her to see his face. He stood there for a moment before lifting his foot from her shoulder, still keeping the sword aimed at her throat, he crouched down beside her.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. I must say I wasn't expecting someone of your character to be joining the fight today, Granger. Don't you usually let your lackeys do all the dirty work for you?"

"I was bored." She stated.

The man above her chuckled, "So you decided to send them to their death? You have a twisted sense of adventure. Well, now that I have you, what to do with you?" he asked as he drew his face closer to hers, "Perhaps, I should throw you below for my men, they too have been bored."

Before the man had a chance to let her up, Hermione threw her head forward and connected her forehead with his nose. The man stumbled back, losing his hat in the process, covering his face with his hands. Hermione grabbed the short blade she kept in her boot; she placed the knife square against his Adam's apple, while the other hand grabbed a fist full of hair.

"I will not be your crew's toy tonight, Weasley." She hissed in his ear.

"Let him go, Granger." A voice from behind called.

Hermione heard the click of the musket behind her head. She looked over her shoulder.

"Going to shoot me Jordan?" she asked.

It was enough of a distraction for her prisoner to grab her wrist, wrench the blade from her hand, and push her against the rail of the ship.

Her captor glared at her, with one hand on her throat and the blade against her stomach. He looked her in the eye, there was slight fear, yet he could sense she was still calculating a way out of the situation. He saw her come to the realization that he had won, she sighed beneath him.

"How many Lee?" he asked.

"Five, sir. Her first mate among them." He responded.

"And the rest?"

"Their bodies are being thrown overboard as we speak, Captain." Lee stated.

"Good. Get me a pair of shackles." The Captain smiled, and waited until Lee left. "Now, back to our original inquiry… what to do with you? Since you disapproved of my generous offer of staying with the finest crew in this sea, perhaps you feel you deserve a higher quality living arrangement. Being a Captain and all, one does get used to living with the finer things," he explained as Lee returned with the shackles. He placed the shackles around her wrist and ensured they locked. "Since I am so merciful, you shall stay in my quarters, until I decide what to do with you. Lee, would you take the princess to my rooms, make sure no one goes in, no one comes out."

"Aye, Captain." Lee said as he grabbed Hermione's shirt at the shoulder and dragged her to the Captain's quarters.

She looked down towards the bow to see that indeed many of her men had been killed and were being piled up by the starboard rail. She watched as one crew member was leading Neville, her first mate, to the crew's quarters to be interrogated. The rest were being led to the brig. Neville caught her eye, giving her a slight nod. He was alright, and she knew he wouldn't reveal anything. Death before Betrayal. That was the way of it on her ship.

Lee gave a sharp tug on her shirt and brought her to the doors of Captain Weasley's quarters. Unlocking the door, he shoved Hermione in.

"Might as well take a seat, princess. The Captain might be a while, what with torturing the rest of your crew and all." Lee stated as he pulled a chair out for her at the large table in the middle of the room.

Hermione lifted her chin and obliged his offer.

"You won't get anything from them. Their too loyal to me." She defied.

"We wouldn't expect anything less. The dogs they are being led by the sea bitch. But never fear, your highness, the price on your heads maybe worth more to the Captain than the information you possess." Lee laughed as he left the room.

She heard the sound of the lock turning, and his footsteps departing down the hall. She reached up to pull one of the pins from her hair. Her long braid fell onto her shoulder. Pieces of hair had come undone during the battle, framing her face. She took the pin and went to work on unlocking her shackles.

* * *

A slap rang threw the air.

Neville hit the floor, breathing heavily. His hands shackled, preventing him from cushioning his fall. They had been at this for an hour. He had been kicked, punched, nearly drowned, and now humiliated by being slapped around. His lip was bleeding, he could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, his nose was burning from inhaling water, yet he refused to speak.

"Where are you releasing the creatures?!" The Captain yelled.

Neville rolled to his side, glaring at his interrogator.

"I grow tired of this game. I have shown you great mercy. If you tell me where you release the creatures, you, your Captain, and the rest of your crew will be set free. Leaving with nothing more than the scars you gained today. Remain silent, and I will be forced to return you to Gryffindor to face the wrath of your king."

"I have no king." Neville hissed.

"Mmm, perhaps. I do believe that the price for your head is…what…twenty thousand galleons?" the Captain looked to Lee for confirmation.

"Aye, sir. I believe a hanging is in order as well for the crew too." Lee stated.

"And you think bringing us back to Gryffindor will save you from the noose? You're just as wanted as we are. You'd be lucky to make port before the king's guard captured you." Neville spit as he got back up on his knees.

"Ahh, but you see, I have the princess, and as long as I have her within my grasp, no harm shall come to me or my crew." The Captain responded, "So…I'll give you one last chance… where are the creatures?"

* * *

_One Year Prior_

"Darling, do you have to go? I'm sure Neville could handle the run to Slytherin."

Hermione turned from her desk with a hand full of maps and walked them over to the large dining table in the center of the room. She spread the first map out and placed her weighted stones on the corners. She looked up at the prince.

"Harry, you know Neville and Draco don't get along. Father assigned me as the head of trades for a reason." She said,

"Because you can read a map and sense the changing of the winds?" he asked as he pressed her back against the edge of the table.

"No, because of my charming personality." She whispered as she rose up onto her toes to kiss him. "And besides, Father said once I secure this shipment, and make the trade, trading between the two lands will become vastly simple. So my talents will be far less needed, which means I will be home longer, and we can prepare for the wedding."

"How will it become simpler?" Harry asked.

"Father didn't say, but that the cargo was of high importance in the truce of our lands. I have been given the best soldiers to protect us on our trip, in case we run into pirates." She answered.

"Granted, Dean is good with a sword, I highly doubt that Seamus is considered the most outstanding soldier in the land." Harry worried.

"Ahh, but he is highly gifted at manning the canons. He has come up with a new mixture of gun powder, faster burn, increased speed of the ball, means more damage."

Harry gave her a long look. Hermione sighed.

"Look, I bring the cargo to Draco, he pays me, I come home. It shouldn't be more than a week. Besides the last I heard, the Weasley's were out scouting Ravenclaw. I won't even be a sight in their telescopes."

* * *

Hermione had worked her way out of her shackles hours ago. She took the time to scout the room for any type of weapon. Yet, it seemed that Captain Weasley kept his armory on him during the day. She did find a letter opener on the desk, it would have to do.

She scanned the maps that were laid out on the desk. While she knew Weasley brothers had recently frequented the lands of Ravenclaw, the tales of the riches that Rowena Ravenclaw had come to light, and as some of the more ruthless pirates, how could they resist. But why they ceased their explorations and came after her crew was what confused her.

She heard footsteps making their way down the hall. Quickly she placed the unlocked shackles around her wrists and sat back in the chair Lee offered her. She could hear the Captain giving orders to his first mate before he entered the room.

He casually made his way over to his armoire; he shouldered out of his coat, and placed his hat on the shelf. He then made his way over to the small table that held a carafe of rum. As he poured a drink, he turned his head slightly towards her with a smirk.

"Let's not pretend as if we both know you managed to free yourself, or that you are currently hoarding my letter opener in your corset."

Hermione released her hands and dropped the shackles on the floor, and then pulled the small blade out of her shirt and placed it on the table.

"There, I always found honesty was the best policy. You on the other hand, have trained your dogs not to bark. It's sad that a Captain will stand by and watch her crew be beaten, instead of sharing with the rest of us. We are all pirates after all; we should be helping each other, no?"

"I am no pirate." Hermione hissed.

"Really, then what would you call yourself? A revolutionary? A savior? A traitor? I wonder what your father would call you. Or even Prince Harry? How did that shanty go…?_You promised me you'd marry me, But how you did deceive me_…" he said as he drew closer to her. "Don't lie to yourself, love. You're as much as a pirate as I am."

"I thought you were scouting the outskirts of Ravenclaw, what are you doing out here?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"My brother has taken charge of the search for Ravenclaw's treasure, but I am interested in what you're doing." He stated.

Hermione smiled, "And how is George?"

"Better, now that his ear has healed, no thanks to you." He sneered.

"If he wanted it back, all he had to do was ask. I keep it in a jar in my officer's quarters. But that should teach him a lesson about trying to track me. One I'll be teaching you very soon, Fredrick."

He slammed his glass down on the table and grabbed her by the neck, forcing her out of her seat and against the table. He reached for the letter opener she had placed on the table and held the tip against her heart.

"And how will you do that, princess. You are unarmed, and no match against me." He whispered.

He gazed upon her form, as her hands tried to find some means of escape, luckily for him, all his map weights were out of reach.

"Perhaps it is I who should be teaching you…" he threatened as the letter opener sliced through the thread of the button of her shirt.

His hand upon her throat moved to the back of her head and grabbed her braid, forcing her head back. He breathed against her bare neck as he spoke.

"A wise decision on my part…not giving you to the men. I have better uses for you."

Her breathing increased.

"Do your worst, but I will never give you what you truly seek." She whispered back as she tightened her legs up against his sides.

Fred pushed back so she was lying on the table. He forced the rest of her shirt open and began working on the complicated laces of her corset.

* * *

She was breathing rapidly; muscles were contracting as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders. She felt her climax building, as she moaned in his ear, lifting herself upon him. Her legs squeezing him closer. She felt him wrap his arms around her, as they changed from a sitting position, to him taking charge. She grabbed the headboard as he began to take charge. It wasn't long before they were overcome with sweet release.

"I am really going to miss you." He whispered in her ear.

"Pray that the winds will fill my sails, and I'll return to you quicker than the tides change." She said as she pushed his black hair out of his face.

The next morning the skies were clear and a good head wind was blowing to the east. Hermione dropped her sack on the dock for one of her crew members to take aboard. She made her way over to Neville who was busy making sure that the inventory of supplies was in order.

"Couldn't ask for a more perfect day to set sail." She said as she glanced at the list.

"Aye, red sky last night. Let's hope it holds out for the entirety of the trip. Especially this wind. The quicker we get home the better." Neville said as he continued to check off items as they went up the ramp.

"Oh come now Neville. Draco isn't that bad. Merely a puppet under his father's strings. But on his own, he's harmless."

"Still doesn't mean I have to like the git."

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to board her ship. The Scarlet Rose was the envy of all the ships in the Hogwarts isles. Red oak, scarlet sails, with the flags of Gryffindor and a rose dancing in the wind off the main mast.

She roamed the decks, ensuring her crew was doing what they could to make it an easy departure. She watched as the precious cargo was lifted from the dock and guided into the hold. She saw Seamus and Dean coming out of the Officer's quarters, and making their rounds on the deck. Neville soon joined her at the wheel.

"All set, Captain." He said.

"All to stations, we depart immediately!" she yelled to the crew. The bustle of men quickly reporting to their designated spots and the repeat of her commands rang through the air.

"Let's take her sea."

It was two days later, and the Scarlet Rose had made good time, they would be arriving in Slytherin early the next evening. Yet, there was a sense of uneasiness amongst the crew. She was sitting in the mess hall during dinner and overheard some of the whispers.

"I swear to ye mate, I heard scratching coming from the hold."

"Aye, I heard it too, and young Master Colin thought he heard voices."

"Nonsense, Master Colin still believes in monsters under his cot, little does he realize it just be Will snoring at night."

"No, I heard them too, more like whispers, almost as if the wind was talking."

Hermione found this strange. Sure, her crew held the typical sailor superstations, never leave port on a Friday, or when the sky is red in the morning, but the notions of whispers and noises coming from the ship was not typical talk at the table. Having her curiosity peeked, she quietly left the hall and made her way to the hold.

She was sure it would be nothing more than a stow away, she met Neville in her travels towards the hold. She grabbed him by the elbow and steered him towards the ladder that led to the hold.

"Not that I often question your motives, Captain, but what are we doing?" he asked.

"Shhh, listen." She said as she placed a finger to her lips.

They stood at the base of the ladder. At first all they heard was the normal creaking of the ship as the waves rocked it, they heard distant footfalls of the crew on the deck. But then a small scratching noise came from the back of the hold. Hermione pointed out the noise to Neville, and he gave a nod to confirm. As quietly as they could, they each pulled their swords from their sheaths and stepped closer towards the noise.

A soft whisper danced across the stale air. The two glanced over towards the large crate. Neville signaled to her that he would circle the left side and she the right. She nodded and began side stepping along the crate. The two of them reached the other side, hoping they would find the stow away, but came up empty.

Hermione gave him an odd look. Neville began to glance around the area to see if they had missed something, when another whisper reached their ears. Only this time from within the crate. Neville walked a few paces back towards the ladder to retrieve a crowbar. Hermione unclasped her musket from her hip; she nodded to Neville to begin. Neville inserted the crow bar under the lid, and with a great heave lifted the front corner. They heard a shuffling from within. Neville made quick work of the other three corners, dropped the crowbar, and lifted his sword. He shoved the lid off the crate, and they both leaned in with weapons ready.

Hermione stopped when her musket was aimed between two very large brown eyes.

"Please…princess…do not hurt us…" it said.

"My god." Neville whispered. "Elves, I thought they were a myth."

"So did I." Hermione responded lowering her musket and sword. She scanned the creatures; there must have been at least twenty-five or so. "Did you know about this?" she turned on Neville.

"No! How would I know about this?" he yelled.

"You're in charge of the inventory!" she accused.

"I am! And I can assure you Captain; Elves were not on the list." He responded.

"The king…" one elf whispered. "The king put us in here. Says we are to go to the land of snakes, work as slaves for the king of snakes. That the king of lions and the king of snakes are to rule over all us creatures."

"Why would your father want elves working in Slytherin?" Neville inquired.

"We elves work in the castle. We cook, we clean, and we are messengers. Our magic allows us to travel from land to land. Never to be seen or heard." Another explained.

"Then why not use your magic to escape the crate?" Neville asked.

"Oh no Sir! We elves must obey our masters, the rulers of the land. King of Lions said we are to go to the land of snakes."

"Do you receive payment for your work?" Hermione asked.

"No, princess. We are enslaved to the rulers."

"Dear Merlin." Hermione sighed.

She looked at Neville. His face must have mirrored hers; he looked just as shocked and outraged. She turned back to the elves.

"Are there more of you? Here on the ship?" she asked.

"I don't believe so, but we did see jars filled with light being packed in another crate. A small one." One answered.

"If I let you out, will you help me find this crate?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione…" Neville interrupted.

She held up her hand to signal him to stop, she looked back at the elf. "Will you?"

"Of course, princess."

Hermione reached in and offered her hand. The elf was very light, thinner than she expected. He was dressed in rags covered in dirt. His hands were callused from work. She set him down on the floor. Hermione glanced over at Neville, who had set his jaw.

The elf began to search to cargo hold. Hermione began to follow him, only to have Neville take her elbow.

"Are you sure about this? How can we be sure we can trust them?" he whispered.

"What reason do they have to lie?" Hermione responded and went to follow the elf.

After a minute or so the elf pointed at a small crate on top of several others.

"There, princess." He said.

Hermione looked to Neville. He grabbed the crowbar and made his way over to them. Hermione climbed on the bottom crate and reached for the small wooden box. She passed it down to Neville who worked on the corners.

Inside were several small jars. When Hermione lifted a jar, at first she thought they were filled with flies, but slowly they began to glow. Each with its own unique color, they flew around in the jar, crashing against its side.

"They are used as decorations. Made to stay in one place until they are recaptured or die." The elf explained.

Hermione looked at Neville with disbelief.

"I need a moment to think." Hermione said as she placed the jar down.

She made her way over to ladder in order to get some fresh air.

'Think, Hermione, think. Elves, Fairies, Slytherin, slaves, Father, think!' Hermione paced weighing out the options. 'Maps, islands, Slytherin to the east, Gryffindor to the west, islands…islands….Hogsmeade!' She snapped her fingers and made her way back to Neville.

"We set a new course." She said firmly.

"A new course? What about Slytherin?" Neville asked.

"Neville, we can't send them there. It would be a death sentence. We set a new course for Hogsmeade isle."

"Hogsmeade? There's nothing there!"

"Precisely." There was a glimmer in her eye.

"Hermione…you realize, if we do this, we will become traitors of the crown. We will start a war between Gryffindor and Slytherin. We can't go home."

"I know."

* * *

Fred's fingers were tangled in the laces of her corset. He cursed and reached for the letter opener. 'I just cut the blasted thing open.' He got the blade under the bottom lace when a knock came at the door.

"WHAT!?" he snapped as he threw the blade to the ground and stared at the door.

"Sir, the men just finished ransacking her ship and found…oh…I can come back…" Lee said as he began to back out of the room.

"No…come in…this can wait. What did you find?" Fred said as he backed away from the table.

Hermione righted herself and clutched her shirt together. She looked over at Lee, who was giving her an odd look. He quickly looked back at his captain.

"Well?" Fred demanded.

"Uh…maps, sir. We found these maps hidden under her mattress." Lee stuttered as he placed the maps on the table.

Hermione gave the maps a side glance.

"Maps hidden under a mattress? What have you to hide princess?" Fred asked as he began to unravel one.

He glanced at the first one, an old course map of trading routes between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Fred quickly tossed it aside and grabbed another, exploration drawings of the small islands off the coast of Gryffindor, again tossed aside. But when Fred reached for the third, he noticed a small reaction from Hermione. A quick intake of breath was all he needed to know he found what he needed.

He smirked at her as he slowly unraveled the map. But one look at the map, and the smirk was instantly gone.

"Hogsmeade Isle. You've brought the creatures to Hogsmeade Isle?" Fred glared at her. It was then that he remembered that Lee was still in the room. "Leave us." He said to his first mate.

Fred waited until Lee closed the door.

"Why would you bring them there?" he demanded.

"Why are you so interested in them, Captain?" she hissed.

"That is none of your business." He countered.

"I thought honesty was your best policy." She threw back at him.

Fred didn't answer her. He took to studying her map. Hermione took the moment to study him. Captain Fredrick Weasley, one of the few truly feared pirates of the seas. He and his twin brother George were known for their tactical display of seizing a ship or town and plundering it for all it was worth. From what she knew of their tale, he came from a large family that could barely feed all their children. Their father, cast out from the court of Gryffindor, when his suggestions on how to handle the lower class became outlandish and foolish. Their mother, a lady of the house with a trade in sewing and cooking made little money selling her wares. It was rumored that the twins first became pirates after their beloved sister was kidnapped in a raid. Rumor had it, a vicious band of pirates took her for their own, and the twins seized a ship to go after them.

They were unsuccessful. Their ship was not built for speed, and the pirates soon got away. Yet from that day on, the twins went on to pillage better ships, faster ships, gained a following and a crew. They funded their excursions by stealing from others, pirates mostly, and the occasional wealthy town. It is believed that they are still searching for their lost sister, still searching for the ship that took her.

"It is impossible, how could you have gotten the cargo onto the island? It is surrounded by mermaids. Surely you would have lost men, and mermaids aren't very fond of human females either." He seemed to be talking to himself, not really expecting her to answer.

"Living creatures aren't cargo." She snapped.

Fred looked up at her. He saw the fire in her eyes, he had pissed her off.

"You see them as equals? These beasts?" he asked her.

"I will not stand by while foul beings like yourself use them as slave laborers. They deserve to live freely, happily. Not die from starvation and being over worked just so you can have clean shirts and food on the table. Nor will I stand by and watch them be traded between our countries to keep a false peace. No, they will all be free while I am alive." She piped.

Fred continued to stare at her a moment before letting out a small chuckle.

"Spoken like a true royal. That spark you have for this fight, I can see now why Prince Harry would sleep with you." He boldly stated.

Hermione slapped him. Hard.

"That one princess, you get for free, but the next one will come at a price. You will show me how you got them on the island or you will watch as I send your crew overboard with cannon balls tied to their feet." He grabbed her by the back of the neck and shoved her face towards the map.

"Someone is paying you to find them, aren't they? Is it the Malfoys? Do they feel cheated out of the ridiculous bargain my father gave them? How much are they paying you?" she asked with her face pressed to the table.

"You know nothing of what you speak. Now tell me! How did you get the beasts on the island?!" he yelled.

Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Magic." She whispered.

* * *

A/n: So...what did you think? Leave a review, next chapter should be up shortly... and trust me when I say there will be quite a twist...mwhahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like everyone else on this site, I don't own it.

A/N: I am SO sorry it took so long to get this out! But life does get in the way sometimes. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione and her crew were led out onto the deck of the Vengeful Knave as it sailed away from the burning Scarlet Rose. A tear escaped Hermione's eye as she watched the main mast collapse into the water.

Fred walked in front of her hold a small jar filled with liquid. At a quick glance, she knew it was the one that held George's ear.

Neville looked ready to kill the man in front of him. Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand to keep him from fulfilling the deed. They watched helplessly as the ship listed to her side, slowly filling with sea water.

"Now, if you just explained how you got on the island, we could have avoided this." Fred said calmly as he leaned on the railing.

"I did tell you, you bastard. We used magic." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Come now Granger, do you expect me to believe that you dabble in dark magic?" Fred laughed.

"It's not dark magic, its elfish magic." Neville explained.

Fred turned to Neville with a serious look.

"Go on." Fred commanded.

"Not until you tell me who you're working for." Hermione demanded.

"I work for no one." He answered. "This is merely a small trade if you will, I give them their precious creatures, and they give me what I ask for in return. A simple pirate trade."

"Liar." Hermione said.

"Take the crew back to the brig. The Princess here needs to learn how to be gracious to her hosts."

The crew of the Vengeful Knave grabbed a hold of Neville, Seamus, Dean and the rest and dragged them back down to the lower deck. Neville put up the most resistance. He didn't trust Weasley as far as he could throw him. Godric knew what he would do to the princess.

Fred circled Hermione. She stood there in her ruined shirt, black breeches, and boots. Her hair still tied back in a messy braid, a few pieces blowing in her face. If he was to admit to himself, she was quite beautiful. There was something radiant about a strong, determined female. She didn't need a man to take care of her, in fact he was quite sure, if it came down to protecting the crown, Hermione would put herself in front of Prince Harry.

Yet at the moment she was as stubborn as a mule. He would like nothing more than to throw her overboard, if he did not need the vital piece of information from her. He stood there, in front of her for a moment, drinking in her face. He would get what he needed, even if it meant wooing the shrew.

Hermione glanced up at him, expecting him to assault her for her outburst. Instead she found his gaze intensify on her. She could feel the heat from his body radiating towards her. Feel his breath upon her face. It was sweet, as if he just ate a bowl of raspberries. She held her position; she wouldn't back away from whatever punishment he would lay upon her. She was no coward; she was a Gryffindor after all.

"Set course for Hogsmeade Master Towler." He said, never taking his eyes off her.

"Aye, Captain."

Hermione was forced to stay in the Captain's quarters for the duration of the trip. She hadn't seen or heard from her crew since the burning of her ship. She was under the impression that 'no news was good news.'

Fred seemed to be taking a different approach in his ways of handling her. At first it was indifference, and pretending she wasn't a presence in his room. Then he started leaving her books to read while she was alone. She, of course, was never one to pass up a good book, and quite frankly, what else was she going to do? She was fed regularly, not the gruel the crew was forced to eat, but roasted pork, grapes, bread and wine.

Though the sleeping arrangement was less than ideal, Fred seemed to make sure that she had everything she needed to be comfortable. She was royalty after all.

Today, though, he seemed to be spending a great deal of time in his rooms, studying various maps. She knew he was looking for a way to enter Hogsmeade. The islands were a refuge for mermaids. With its vast system of underwater caves and sandbars, it was the perfect setup to trap and drown a susceptible sailor.

"There has to be a way." He whispered, rotating the maps to find a new view point.

Hermione smirked as she flipped the page of her book. Seated on the bench by the side window of his cabin, Hermione skimmed the pages of her book as she laughed to herself over Fred's ignorance. True, the man was brilliant, but at this moment he was truly dumb. She told him how to get on the island, but his ignorance was currently blinding him.

Fred groaned and sat back in his chair, glaring at the maps. He looked over at the princess currently hogging all the sunlight in the window. He had allowed her to clean up and get rid of her tattered clothes. Her hair was tamed and pinned back in her signature braid. The sunlight was currently bringing out the blond highlights in her strands. She really was quite beautiful. What she was doing with Prince Scarhead was beyond him.

"Did you draw these maps?" he asked in a polite tone.

Hermione turned her head towards him and glanced at the maps.

"No, Neville drew them. But I tell him exactly what to draw and the precise location of certain landmarks." She explained.

"They are quite detailed. It's a shame he didn't mark the way in."

"Now why would I have him do that? Pirates might try and raid my ship, steal the maps, and steal what has been freed." She smirked.

"These creatures mean more to you free, than your position in the kingdom? Makes me wonder if you really loved Harry, or your family." He commented.

"Of course I did. But sometimes saving those in need is more important. Not that you would understand."

Fred stood up suddenly and walked over to her. Hermione prepared herself, but it never came. He calmly sat down on the bench, facing her.

"Five years ago a ship came in the middle of the night just off the coast Sir Nicholas Island. The ships name was the Dark Lord of the Sea, do you remember?" he asked her.

"Yes. I was in Ravenclaw, visiting Princess Luna when I received word of the attack." She answered.

"The crew evaded the royal guards and made their way into the lower parts of the kingdom. Looking for anything to pillage, silverware…family heirlooms…young girls…" he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "That night my older brothers, Charles and William went out to protect the village with my father. They left my mother, my two brothers, my sister and I at home, defenseless. My brother Ronald was helping my mother barricade the door, George and I were in charge of Ginevra. They easily broke through the door. Ron fell and hit his head on the table, and door pinned my mother to the ground, both of them were knocked out. George and I did what we could. The scoundrels came in the room searching for anything worthy… they found it… hiding under my bed…they dragged Ginevra out by her hair and carried her back to the ship."

"The stories are true then." She whispered.

Fred nodded. "George and I commandeered a ship that was docked, but by the time we get it out of port, the ship was gone. It was as if magic carried her away." He looked right at her when he mentioned the word 'magic.' "George and I never stopped; we stole bigger ships, faster ships in hopes that one day we would see the Dark Lord again. It was only a few weeks after we had heard that you and your crew were on the run from the guards of Gryffindor that we were boarded by the crew of the Dark Lord. We were just off the coast of Ravenclaw, we never saw her sails, never heard her coming. Their captain, an odd looking fellow, approached George and I with an offer. Find the creatures, and the thing we wanted the most would be returned to us. So you see Granger, I need the elves, I need the fairies, I need to get my sister back."

Hermione sat there staring at the man in front of her, not sure whether she should believe the tale he just told. His eyes met hers, and it was in that instant she knew he still had hope that his sister would be alive, and that he would do anything to bring her back home. He sat a little closer to her.

"Please." He whispered as he brought a hand up to her cheek. "Help me."

The kiss was as light as a bay breeze. Though she knew to expect it, she didn't realize how much she would enjoy it. The man who tortured her crew, burned her ship, was now infecting her mind with his soft touch and eager kisses. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck, bringing her deeper into the kiss, he asked to enter her mouth with the slightest flick of his tongue. Hermione brought her hands to his chest and grabbed his shirt. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Right now she wanted to feel him.

He broke the kiss and stood to lock his chamber doors. He offered her his hand.

"There's no going back, Granger." He said.

Hermione looked at his hand, and then to the door. She contemplated the situation, should she help him? After a few seconds, she her hand slipping into his. He led her to the back of his chambers; past her make shift bed on the floor towards the soft quilted bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as he released his weapons belt from his hip. It made a large thump against the wood floor. He gently laid her back against the pillows and began to work the laces of her corset, this time with no malice.

Once released, he began to work on the buttons of his own shirt, when he got done to the last few her hands stopped his. He looked to her, waiting for her to reject the offer, but instead found her taking care of the last few herself. As he shoved the fabric off his shoulders, she began to work on the fasteners of his pants.

Quickly they shed what remaining clothes they had on and began to explore each other. Hermione read his chest with her hands as if it was a newly discovered map. Fred set a course of kisses from her neck down to her stomach.

He was right. There was no going back.

They slept together afterwards. She lay on her back with his arm draped across her stomach. The sheet tangled, only covering the top portions of their bodies, leaving their legs exposed to the damp air. The two lay like that for what seemed like hours, until a sharp knock came at the chamber door.

"Captain!"

Fred's head popped up from the pillows and looked around his room. He noticed the petite figure that lay beside him stirring. The knock came again. Cursing, Fred rolled out of bed grabbing his pants and quickly slipping them on. Hermione sat up clutching the sheet to her chest, looking for her clothing.

Fred went to the door and unlocked it.

"This had better be good." He growled at Lee.

"Aye, sir. We're here." Lee said as he peered into the room.

Fred glanced back at Hermione who had stopped in her search. She looked from Lee to Fred. She inhaled deeply then looked back to Lee.

"Get me my crew." She commanded.

The coast of Hogsmeade was surrounded by white sand. The jungle that spread across the island could go from majestic to downright deadly if you didn't know your way around. Small lagoons were located all over the island, and plenty of food to harvest if one should find themselves stranded here.

They had come up with a plan. Find the creatures, use the trust they built with Hermione to lure them onto the ship, set a course for Knockturn Island where they would meet the Dark Lord and make the exchange.

Neville was not happy.

"After all we did to protect them! Now we're just gonna hand them over to save some girl that we don't even know, not mention, the fact that we don't know if she's still alive!" He yelled at Hermione.

"I give my word as a Gryffindor, that she is still alive." Fred growled.

"That's not much of a word." Neville countered.

"I understand your hesitation in the matter Neville, but as your captain, I trust you to follow my commands! Now call for him." Hermione countered.

Neville stared at Hermione, and turned to walk out onto the deck. He looked out at the coast before him. It was completely deserted; the only hint of life was a whisper of a song on the wind.

"That'd be mermaids. I say we move a ship further from the coast, I don't trust those watery devils. Pluck a man straight from the deck, and drowned before he knew what hit 'em." Master Towler suggested.

"No. We stay here. We are just out of their reaches; they won't travel past the sandbar, there are predators out here that even the mermaids are afraid of." Hermione said as she stood next to Neville.

She looked up at her First Mate and gave him a nod.

"Hokey!" He yelled.

There was a slight cracking sound behind them. Hermione and Neville turned, while the rest of the crew and Fred took a few steps back. Hokey, the first elf they met on Hermione's ship appeared before them. He was dressed in a handkerchief Hermione had given him when they first arrived on the island. His big brown eyes peered up at them, but his face formed a frown.

"Did the princess receive a new ship?" he asked.

"No, Hokey. My ship sank, but don't you worry, I will be procuring a new one soon." Hermione threatened in Fred's direction.

"Help me with this Granger, and I'll get you your own fleet." He replied.

Hermione shook her head, and then bent down to be face to face with the elf.

"Hokey, I need your help. You are no longer safe here. We need to relocate the elves and fairies to another island." She said calmly.

"How is Hokey not safe? Mermaids are liking us, they keep us safe." He questioned.

"The wrong people know how to find you Hokey, please; you must gather them and bring them to the ship." Hermione begged.

Hokey stared at her for a minute, "Alright, princess, Hokey bring them back."

With another crack the elf disappeared. Hermione looked at Fred and pointed at the spot Hokey just vacated.

"Magic." She stated.

"So…you mean to tell me…they can transport you on and off the island?" Fred asked.

Hermione nodded. "Just take their hand. It's a horrendous squeezing sensation, you feel like all the air is escaping your lungs."

"Incredible. No wonder the price on your head is so great. These creatures must cost a fortune." He shook his head.

"They shouldn't cost anything; in fact we should be paying them a fee for the services they provide." Hermione snapped.

It took about an hour for Hokey to round up all the elves and fairies and convince them to join Hermione on the ship.

Neville led them to their hold for the journey ahead. Hermione knew he doubted her judgment, but respected her enough to not push the argument any further. He did as he was told, and kept guard over their small friends.

Hermione studied the new maps before her. She had never been to Knockturn Island, her father always forbid her from docking there. Nothing but thieves and scoundrels, he would tell her. The wind was with them today, and if it kept up throughout the night, they should be at the island in three days. They were scheduled to meet George the day before the exchange.

Fred entered his chambers and dropped into the chair at the end of his table.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"We may be walking into a trap. I'm concerned about the intentions these pirates have. It almost seems like an unfair trade. Why do they need all of them? Why not enough to meet the demands of their ship?" she asked.

"You haven't been in the pirate business for very long, love. Thou shall covet thy other pirate's treasure… more is always better…I could go on." He answered.

"I understand." She nodded. "I still don't like this."

"Don't worry love, the plan will work."

Neville did his best to keep the elves calm during their short journey. Hermione did her best to remain calm and indifferent, but on the inside she just wanted to take the elves and fairies back to Hogsmeade, damsel in distress be damned. But she knew what this meant to Fred. In the short time since her capture, she had come to see his true nature. A man trying his best to piece his family back together. The vengeful, violent pirate was a front. He had shown how gentle he could be, not just with her each night, but with her crew, making sure they were fed and healed. The creatures below were given makeshift quarters to sleep in, and food to eat. Although, Hermione felt as though they were leading pigs to a slaughter.

George's ship came into view the early morning before the meeting was to take place. He and a few of his crew boarded the ship and were told of the plan. He and Fred, Hermione noticed, had a way to talk to one another without saying a word. They looked at each other, and every now and then would nod in agreement or shake their heads.

George finally pulled another map out of his jacket and laid it across the table.

"I have been tracking the Dark Lord since our last meeting," he began as he reached for weights to hold the map flat. "They seem to favor this lagoon to drop anchor. Yet, we haven't seen them set foot on land." He grabbed the last weight, a small jar. He peered into it for a moment and turned to Hermione.

"Is this my ear!?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged and smirked.

"It is, I have retrieved for you, dear brother. Now, have you seen any sign of Ginevra? On the deck, through windows?" Fred asked.

George shook his head.

Hermione spent the last few moments alone with the elves. The fairies danced around the hold forming various pictures in the air. Currently, they were acting out an epic sea battle as two ships, cannon balls and all. She sat with Hokey, smiling as she watched the drama of a fairy walking the plank. She heard the footstep from behind approach her.

"Hermione?" Neville asked. "It's time."

She turned to look at her first mate, giving him a nod. She then turned back to the elves that looked at her with their large eyes.

"All will be well." She whispered.

When Hermione stepped on the deck her eyes were immediately trained on the dark sails that were fast approaching. The flag was one that symbolized death. There were few in the world that could bear witness to such a ship and live to tell the tale, it was one of legend. The flag, black as night with the symbol of a skull and snake. The fact that young Ginevra had to endure life on this ship was a feat in itself. If she proved to still be alive, the descriptions she could give of the inner workings of the ship could be invaluable to taking this ship off their waters.

"Godric, help us." She heard Neville whisper behind her.

"Hold steady, show no fear, and we shall be rid of these scoundrels soon enough." Hermione said as she held her head high.

As the Dark Lord pulled alongside Fred's ship, they could see many members of the crew at the bow dresses in long dark cloaks, many of which were hooded to hide their faces. It was quiet, very quiet. Just as the black ship was even with theirs, thick grappling hooks raced across the sky, capturing the railing of their ship.

This was it, deep down Fred knew if this day came; it would most likely be the end of them all. The Dark Lord left no witnesses. He would get what he came for and kill them all in return. His grip on his sword became tighter as he stood beside Hermione.

They watched as thirty men seemed to glide and effortlessly balance on the ropes, board his ship. The black robes walked along the deck, surrounding the crew. Fred and Hermione glanced around taking in any chances for the crew to escape. As they faced the Dark Lord, a large figure appeared in front of them. As if by magic he appeared through a mist. He wore a robe similar to his crew, yet the hands that protruded from the sleeves were sickly pale.

"You seem to have something I want." The voice from behind the hood whispered.

"I could say the same to you, sir." Fred answered as he turned his eyes to the other ship, searching for his sister.

"She is here." The man gestured with his hand and a member of his crew withdrew a small frame from the hold below.

Ginevra stood there with her hands bound, her hair free from the ribbons that usually held her braid, and gown slightly torn in the sleeves and hem.

"We have been most gracious hosts to your sister. I have seen to it that she be provided with everything she needs. An act I'm sure you have shown to my treasures." He continued to whisper.

After ensuring that Ginevra was indeed in one piece, Fred glanced over to Hermione. She took this as the sign to get the cargo from below. Hermione walked over to the cargo hold and unlocked the latched. She watched as the Dark Lord's crew jumped down and gathered the crates; bring them right before their feared captain.

"All of this could have been avoided, dear princess, if you had just followed your father's orders in the first place. Now unnecessary blood will be shed because of you." He said as he ran a along the crates.

He hooded figure turned back towards his ship and gave another hand gesture, and before anyone could react, Ginevra was thrown overboard, and the hooded crew withdrew their swords.

George was the first to act; he withdrew his sword and took out two of the Dark Lord's crew before diving over the edge of the ship to retrieve his sister. Hermione had her sword ready to defend the crates; she would not let this man get what he wanted without a fight. She could see Neville to her right fending off two hoods from getting closer to the crates. Fred had taken it upon himself to stand upon one of the crate, daring anyone to remove them.

Within in mere minutes, several of Fred's crew was lying on the deck of the ship. It was hard for Hermione to see just how many of them were dead. The moment her sword seemed to pierce one crewman, two more would appear. The Dark Lord's crew proved themselves to be the Hydra of the sea. It was when she was surrounded by four hoods, she yelled out to Neville.

They had planned it all along. She would be damned is this monster were to get the elves. So they did what any pirate would do. Bait and switch. Within the crates held many of the world's finest bottles of rum. While the real cargo had made themselves sparse until called upon by Neville.

"Hokey" he yelled.

Fred turned towards Neville. He watched as several of the elves appeared next to his crew, take them by the arm and disappear. He turned towards Hermione to see her ducking under a blade and placing hers squarely into the stomach of her attacker. Then turn as she blocked the next oncoming blade.

"Hermione!" he yelled as he prepared to come to her aid. But the sudden popping noise beside him made him stop. An elf was reaching out to take his arm. He turned back to Hermione to find her looking right at him with a small smile. He watched as two of the hooded crewmen's swords came upon her.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione?"

She felt a hand on her arm shaking her out of her current state. She blinked a few times and realized her surroundings. The window bench on the third floor of the Burrow had always been her favorite place. She could sit here for hours reading by the light of the sun, and taking in the view of the back garden.

Yet today, her book wasn't keeping her attention. Half of the household had errands to run, so she felt it would be safe to try out Fred and George's Patented Daydream Charm. Needless to say, it worked.

She felt the arm still but stay along her elbow. She turned and saw Fred kneeling on the floor beside her as he reached for something by her feet. The box with a young couple on the deck of a pirate ship lay next to her discarded book. Fred flipped the box to notice it had in fact been opened and used. He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, shut it." She whispered before he could even comment.

"You had said you thought it was 'extraordinary magic,' did it live up to your expectations?" he asked as he sat by her feet.

"It was a bit farfetched, but intriguing all the less." She answered.

"Well, the charm only uses people and emotions that were already within the user's subconscious. So if your daydream involved, let's say, you and the Giant Squid, we might have to take you to St. Mungo's to get checked out." He joked.

"Well, I am happy to report that there will be no need for that. But, do all the dream involve being on a ship?" she asked as she pointed to the design on the cover.

Again she was met with a raised brow.

"Needed saving Granger?" he laughed.

"Hardly, it was more me saving your arse." She huffed.

It took a second to realize what she had just admitted. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. She chanced a glance at Fred, who was still playing with the box.

"It's funny. When I used it, you were always in need of someone with a long arm span to reach a book in a library, and were more than willing to graciously thank me for my efforts." He said seriously as he gave her a shy glance.

"Well, I don't believe I properly thanked you for giving me the charm." Hermione said as she tucked her legs under her and drew closer towards him.

"And I will be more than willing to accept."

Fred cupped her face as he brought her to him and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

Well, there you have it…thanks for waiting so patiently for it…let me know what you think! J


End file.
